


introduction

by flowerhyunjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on a Dream, Han Jisung | Han-centric, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, changbin? dual personality, chans cringy, chans illogical, everyone bullies seungmin, felix complains a lot, jeongins the moodmaker, minhos an art kid, theyre all in highschoo;, woojin doesnt go to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhyunjins/pseuds/flowerhyunjins
Summary: they all may seem similar, but they all lead different lives; some good, some bad.





	introduction

the sunlight is blinding. painfully. smacking the sun would be great, but jisung resorts to shutting the blinds and awkwardly standing there in front of the window for a while, dirty blonde hair sticking up in all possible directions as he squints at the road down below. he drags foot after foot, instinctively walking towards the bathroom like he's done every morning, for 12 consecutive years, excluding those 5 years when he was incapable of walking himself to the bathroom and had his mother assist him in doing so.

his morning routine easily escapes him, and by the time he finished breakfast he's forgotten everything he's done since he woke up. what did he eat? he had no clue, but nevertheless, he drags himself back towards his room to grab his bag and bike keys, quickly dropping them into the pocket of his school uniform.

as expected, the sun was _still_ blinding as the boy speeds out of the apartment complex's basement on his bicycle, the only form of matter he dared to call his best friend for as long as he could remember. after all, the object couldn't hurt him. if it didn't have the ability to hurt him in the beginning, he doesn't have to expect pain in the future.

he passes through hundred of buildings, both tall and short. he passes by the nearby train station, the biggest department store in the city, grocery stores, flower shops, they all coexist in this relatively tiny city. in the morning, the streets were littered with people rushing to work or school, coffee or breakfast in hand as they paced quickly, but not jisung. jisung takes the convenient way—minimalistic excersizing as he enjoys the view of the city; his city.

it's when he passes by the single floored shops that he can see the mountains nearby, it's peak proudly basking in the glorious, morning daylight. he longed to be up there once more, yelling at the moon with lee minho like it would be the last time they'd ever get to do that again. or even blowing daffodils into the wind with felix lee, the australian transfer student from last year because that's the way they showed appreciation for each other, but not now. finals were coming, but once those were over, he was free.

his memories are cut short as it's not long until the school building comes into view. the sight of it never excited jisung in any way, except for when he realized his friends would be waiting for him already.

or, at least, _some_ of his friends. kim woojin graduated last year and refused to go to college, and so he's now living alone, working as a cafe manager near his apartment. he says the pay is good, and that he was happier than before, so jisung supported him nevertheless. he just hoped woojin really was happy with his life.

jisung parks his bike in it's usual spot, never forgetting to lock it in place. he glances back at the road he cycled on earlier, wishing it was 3 in the afternoon and that he was on his way home right now. he takes a deep breath in, feels for his phone and keys in his pocket before turning on his heels, walking into the gates of hell.

hell...until an obnoxious seo changbin comes into view.

"hi sung!" he chirped after bounding towards him.

jisung gave him a grunt in return, walking towards their class together. changbin gets the signal that it hasn't exactly been a pleasant morning for him, but really, when is a pleasant morning for han jisung?

"seungmin brought his dumb eggs again today," changbin told him, snorting, "wanna go steal some from him?"

the slight hint at mischief brought a slight smile to jisung's face. he thought of annoying kim seungmin and pulling that irritated, frustrated look on the youngers face, and then his smile grew bigger.

"hell yeah," jisung finally grinned, slinging an arm around changbin's shoulders.

seungmin's torment repeats itself twice; in the morning, and at lunch break. seungmin's reactions got better as the days went on, and once he almost threw a fork into chan's head. luckily, no one was hurt that day, even though jisung would kill to see seungmin obliterate chan.

"get your own food! what the hell!" seungmin snapped at changbin's retracting hand, carrying a piece of chicken between his pointer finger and thumb.

"tell your mom to stop cooking good food," minho shot back.

"but then i'd lose too!"

"that's his point," felix says, mouth full of food.

"swallow first then talk," jisung reminded him lightly, to which felix rolled his eyes.

"hey, so some really good movies are playing this weekend," yang jeongin added, tone implying something.

"no, i'm broke," hwang hyunjin rejects.

"your parents are filthy rich! look at your house you lying whore," chan sneers.

"just because i have _one_ toilet with a seat warmer doesn't mean i'm rich."

"he implied he has more than one!" felix yells, pointing accusingly at him.

"also, your parents bought ten iphone x's for resale, but kept 3 for each of you. care to explain?" seungmin raises an eyebrow.

hyunjin's eyes widens. "uh..." he lets out, glancing at the iphone in his hands.

"we win," chan sighs contentedly, "one point to stray kids, zero to hyunjin."

"...what did you just call us?" seungmin grimaces.

everyone snorts. chan feels a blush creep onto his cheeks, unable to form any words. they begin to laugh, head hung low and hands on their forehead, covering their faces. chan loudly protests, whining about how it slipped.

"it's fine," jisung laughs, "i dig it. it's good."

the table erupted into noise, half were protests, and the other half were agreements. in the end, they deem "stray kids" a fitting name for them, but carried on to make a pact not to call themselves that in public unless they wanted a kick to the balls, which minho (unsurprisingly) volunteers to be in charge of. when lunch break ends, they all head their separate ways, calling out goodbyes and meaningless threats (mostly to chan—because his reactions are always interesting).

on his way back to classes, jisung is deep in thought. and all thanks to that, the day passes by quicker than he expected. one second he was leaving the cafeteria, and the next, he's walking towards his bike, earbuds plugged in as he grabs his keys from his pocket.

"changbin's ramen house at 6!" he faintly hears minho call out to him.

jisung doesn't bother double checking whether he really said it or not, knowing minho and changbin would send the same invitation— _"get your asses to changbin's noodle bungalow >:("_—into their groupchat later that afternoon, and that minho's words were just to foreshadow the near future. so jisung mounts his bike and speeds off, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

the ride back home is different from the ride to school in the morning. the sun, as blinding as it was that morning, got even sharper when it came to the afternoons. sweat began to accumulate faster on jisung's forehead as he attempted to pick up his pace, wanting to be greeted by the cold air conditioning of his room as soon as possible.

bang chan returns home only to be met with demands on updates on school. he locks himself in his room, drowning out the noises by blasting music through his speakers and writing like his life depended on it.

lee felix hops into a car and is instantly bombarded with questions by his younger siblings. his mother asks about school and if he would like some food, to which he declines.

after a long walk, lee minho comes home to a less than caring father, mind clouded with thoughts of his sickly wife in the hospital. he urges his son to go to medical school instead of wasting his time on artwork.

the silence and loneliness of his apartment late at night greets kim woojin after a long day of work. he lies down on the couch, feeling empty, and starts to talk to jisung, ignoring the calls from his parents.

hwang hyunjin takes the bus home. he stalks off to his room once he steps foot in the house, avoiding the living room where his baby brother and his mother were. they don't see him, and he doesn't (want to) see them. he enters his room and begins to play video games to detach himself from reality.

kim seungmin walks to the train station with hyunjin, until they have to go separate ways to get to their respective stations. upon arrival, he unlocks his apartment door and is greeted by silence. he grabs a snack from the fridge and locks himself away in his room for the rest of the day, even as his parents come home.

and finally, han jisung comes home to the cool comfort of his room and the scent of beef grilling in the kitchen; a home that felt like one—only until his dad came home.

**Author's Note:**

> to all you kimi no na wa enthusiasts,,,,,,,the whole afterglow series is loosely based off it


End file.
